choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Jackson Walker
Jackson, a character in ''The Royal Romance'' and The Royal Heir series, was Drake and Savannah's father who was killed in the line of duty, protecting then-King Constantine and the Royal Family. Although he is first mentioned by Drake in The Royal Romance, Book 1, Chapter 7, he is first seen in a premium scene of The Royal Heir, Book 1, Chapter 8. Appearance Jackson had brown eyes, short dark brown hair, and tan skin. He wore a gray suit with darker gray dress shirt. Personality According to Drake, the Walker snark gene is strong. Jackson used to enjoy fishing as his favorite way to relax when he was off-duty. Bianca says that big events with lots of people were never his favorite, but he would have liked Drake's wedding (if he married your character). Background While Drake and Savannah were younger, Jackson worked in the King's Guard protecting King Constantine and Queen Eleanor. Because Drake did not meet Liam until Jackson joined the Guard, it is assumed that Jackson did not know European Guy's mother, the former Queen. His reputation for the numerous times he saved Constantine's life has made him a legend in Cordonia. So much so that Claudius knows who Drake is by his last name. Chapters The Royal Romance Book 1 * Chapter 7: Fire and Ice (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: The Apple of His Eye (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 15: The Brothers Beaumont (Mentioned; Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 2: Reunion (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Tea Time in Paris (Mentioned; Determinant) Book 3 * Chapter 5: The Sport of Kings (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 7: Haute Culture (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Secrets In The Snow (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 15: Light the Night (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 18: Bride to Be (Mentioned) * Chapter 20: A Warm Reception (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 21: Taken (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 22: Happily Ever After (Mentioned) The Royal Holiday * Chapter 1: 'Tis the Season (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 2: Winter Wonderland (Mentioned; Determinant) The Royal Heir Book 1 * Chapter 8: Ride Like the Wind (Mentioned; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 11: The Prodigal Father (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 12: To Love and to Cherish (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: The Announcement (Mentioned; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 18: The Last Apple Ball (Mentioned) * Chapter 19: Truth and Lies Relationships Bianca Bianca was Jackson's wife. They were married on Walker Ranch, and Savannah says Bianca rode a beautiful horse to their little ceremony. In The Royal Romance, Book 3, Chapter 18, if you ask Drake for marriage advice (if he is not your fiance), he said they appreciated the little everyday things, like being brought coffee in the morning or an 'I love you' out of the blue. Those things added up to a great marriage. Liam agrees, saying that he remembers the way they looked at each other like there was no one else in the world. When Jackson died, Leona says the Walker family was supposed to get compensation from the Crown, something to help Bianca and the kids get by without him. However, Constantine did not abide by his promises. According to Drake, the Royal Family was ready to kick them out, but Liam convinced his parents and made sure that they would always have a home there. Drake Drake was Jackson's son. In Book 1, Chapter 11, if you take Drake out to celebrate his birthday with your friends, he says that it tore his parents up inside that they could not give Drake birthdays that could compete with his best friend's. So when he was nine or ten years old, Drake made the decision to stop trying and just concentrate on quality time with his family. In Book 2, Chapter 2, if you decide to talk to Drake in the gardens, he tells you that he and his father used to go camping as a way to get away from the pomp and circumstance of the palace. Their first camping adventure was a disaster, as they didn't know how to set up a tent and forgotten to pack food. Despite that, they made s'mores and slept under the stars. In Book 2, Chapter 20, Bianca tells Drake (if he is your love interest) that Jackson would have been proud of the man that he has become. In Book 3, Chapter 5, Drake mentions that Jackson used to take him on fishing trips all along the Cordonia coast. Jackson always liked the self-reliance of it, and Drake thinks his father was trying to teach him that he couldn't always count on someone else to bail him out, that at the end of the day, he was on his own. Drake appreciated that because he feels he can solve his own problems. In Chapter 15, Drake says some of his best memories are of Jackson teaching him the right way to cast a line and how to pick the best firewood. Drake also says that if they went fishing and caught nothing, they would not eat. If Your Character chooses Drake as her love-interest/spouse, Drake wants to pass those experiences to your future children and give them a piece of Jackson even if they can never meet him. In The Royal Heir, Book 1, Chapter 6 's premium scene, Drake brings you to his father's favorite spot on the river. In Chapter 8, Drake tells you that their joint vacation at the ranch was one of the best memories he has of all of them together. It was also one of the only times Jackson opened up to him about his job. During the scene, if Drake tells his father that he wants to join the King's Guard and be just like him, Jackson tells him that he doesn't want him to get into harm's way just to follow in his old man's footsteps. He wants Drake to have his own life and do whatever he wants to do when he grows up. Savannah Savannah was Jackson's daughter. Bastien Bastien was a junior agent under Jackson when Drake was young. Since he had no family of his own around, Bastien was always invited to join the Walker family for dinner. Jackson and Bastien became close and Bastien sometimes used to babysit Drake and Savannah. When Jackson died, Bastien drove Drake and Savannah to the funeral. He also took it upon himself to look out after them, and always made time for them, telling them stories about their father. He isn't a "father figure" to Drake and Savannah though; he's more like the uncle that lets them stay up late and eat cookies before bed. Constantine Constantine personally promoted Jackson into the King's Guard. During one of his last vacations, Jackson invited the King and his family to visit the ranch. When asked by a young Drake, Jackson told him that he cannot air Constantine and Eleanor's argument. Jackson told him that his job was to protect them, not to counsel them and not to give them advice. Even though he heard their arguments, it wasn't his place to intercede. Constantine gave Jackson a pocket watch the first time Jackson saved his life. When Jackson died, Leona says the Walker family was supposed to get compensation from the Crown, something to help Bianca and the kids get by without him. However, Constantine did not abide by his promises. According to Drake, the Royal Family was ready to kick them out, but Liam convinced his parents and made sure that they would always have a home there. Eleanor Eleanor was the Queen of Cordonia when Jackson joined the Royal Guard. Prince Liam In a premium scene of Book 3, Chapter 12, Drake tells you that they used to have snowball fights together with Leo when they were younger. Drake was undefeated until one time, Liam got hit in the face. He got a black eye and both Constantine and Drake's father were furious. Gallery Other Looks Jackson Walker Full.jpg|Full View Miscellaneous Drake'sSomethingborrowedtoMC.png|Pocket watch from Constantine Trivia * His appearance is based on a character model that is frequently used for characters across series, for example, he resembles Luis Martinez from Open Heart, Book 1. * Hakim mentions meeting Jackson on a few occasions. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:'The Royal Heir' Characters Category:Parents Category:Deceased